Play Field Personal
The Play Field Personal, shortened to PFP, is a game console that Keima regularly uses. It was created by the game company NEK. He plays various games on it and is rarely seen without it. However, after the incident where Apollo/Kanon was stabbed, he was only seen with his PFP once, while staging an "ambush" on Chihiro, showing how busy he was with all the matters at hand. After gathering the Goddesses, Keima was able to return to his game-playing life. But, it was short-lived once he had to be sent back to past, where the PFP hadn't existed yet. He plays his PFP everywhere he goes: at school, at home, in the city, at the park, on the rooftop, in his bathtub (with a covering) and anywhere else. By playing games, it isolates him from the world around him, thus his personality becomes harsh and cold (his eyes have been stated as eyes from another world by Jun Nagase). It uses a roman numeral system on the buttons instead of the square, circle, X and triangle. Keima's PFP has faced many damages along the series, but it was later revealed that he has more than one PFP in store. Serious gamers like Keima can upgrade their PFP to their own liking. There are even functions in Keima's PFP that no one even knows of, meaning that it could be an overly modified version. History This portable game device was developed by NEK. NEK is a top-tier enterprise in the computer industry. They entered with the portable gaming market with their technology of a high tech piece of hardware. It's known that the first version of the PFP was the first gaming device they have ever brought into the Japanese market. They had considered that creating the PFP was an ambitious project, which they place many kinds of devices into it, such as the organic EL color display and software distribution via rewritable memory cards. It has a strong connectivity with the PC and an attached qwerty keyboard. When it first hit in the Japanese Market it sold for an extremely high price of ¥59,800 and didn't sell well. Many of the games available for it were delayed or remakes of original old games which led to little interest in the machine. It was said that the low market sales of the PFP could damage the reputation of NEK's other console, the "Play Field". After one year of the original release of the PFP, an attempt by NEK to promote the machine resulted in an open source SDK, which was a huge success. In the hands of the online community who had sensed the new PFP's potentials, users started developing their own games for free. The PFP had once again became the hardware for the hardcore. And with the additional help of the "God of Conquest" site, which made the device popular among sim date gamers, sales were further boosted. Usage/Capabilities The PFP, since it is based on its real-life counterpart, the PSP, should have similar properties to the PSP. And because Keima's PFPs are also modified, some abilities may not be present in official PFPs. So far, Keima's PFP abilities include: *Playing games (For Keima, only galge) *Listening to music *Looking at pictures *Watching videos * Usage of Wi-Fi (It has been stated that this action tends to destroy the gadget on some occasions or instantly use the battery in the series) *Email & internet *Attached qwerty keyboard *Built-in microphones *Hardware color-of-choice *A triple core CPU Trivia * The PFP is a parody of Sony's Play Station Portable '''and NEC`s '''PC-FX. * Keima has stated that the only problem about the PFP is the battery life, even though the 2nd genretation's battery life is a bit better than the 1st generation's battery life. It goes only for 2 hours and if he uses the Wi-Fi, it will die out almost instantly. * In the one-shot version of the series, the name of the PFP was "PC•FX P•RTABLE". * The first generation PFP costs ¥59,800 (~$684.84) and the second generation is ¥29,800 (~$341.27). * As shown in Flag 24.0, thanks to Keima's website, which has a vast amount of information regarding Dating Simulation games, the PFP has become extremely popular among gamers, along with the dating simulation games. * Keima himself doesn't realize how helpful his website has been for individuals and the gaming company. This is probably because he doesn't believe that one site could be so helpful. * Keima's teacher, Nikaido also seems to have a small amount of interest in them. It is implied that this is caused by Keima always playing the PFP and wanting to know what is so great about them. (anime-only) * As demostrated by Jun, PFPs can have an array of colors. The one she held was a light-pink colored PFP instead of Keima's white colored one.